


Hideaway

by wingswinger



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Blushing, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirty Genji, Genji's hair is green, Hanzo's hair is perfect, Hotels, Hurt/Comfort, Japan, Japanese baths, Learning to Fight, Modern Assassins, Pachimari - Freeform, Seigawa is my imaginary hideaway, Shy Hanzo, Slow Burn, Sojiro Shimada - Freeform, Sushi, Swearing in japanese and english, Trust Issues, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, cold Hanzo, dojo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingswinger/pseuds/wingswinger
Summary: The story is about a girl (could be you, Reader) who travels to Japan thanks to a university program, and works at a little Japanese inn where she happens to meet a young and frustrated Hanzo who really should have a little fun away from his family. But things get a little difficult and even dangerous, but this is what you get for falling in love with a real-life assassin, right?





	1. Flow like water

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second fic, but I'm still not sure my english is good enough or that you're interested, so comments are welcome.
> 
> Sorry if I screw up some important things about Japanese culture, and feel free to tell me, please. I've never been there so I can't know things for sure.
> 
> Happy reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this one the Reader (Laney, Arlene) starts working in Japan and meets this gorgeous long-haired, deep-voiced man...

I always wanted to go to Japan once, but never thought I’d have the chance. Not until some japanese guys appeared at my university on the Foreign Field-Work Program Day. For those who had good grades and were willing to work abroad while studying for their exams there was this opportunity. We never really had any Asian-connections before, though, so when I noticed their presence I became overly excited. WOW! I never wanted to apply for something like this but now I needed to try! I mean, c’mon, JAPAN!  
Cherry blossom trees, beautiful landscapes and not to be forgotten: SUSHI! God, I’d sell my soul for an authentic japanese sushi…  
So before I could think twice, my application form was filled in and I put it in the box on the asian guys’ desk so there was no turning back now.  
I didn’t even think I’d be chosen, though, so I refused to daydream about it, when on sleepless nights the image of the Fuji appeared in my mind I chased it away with disbelief and I didn’t even tell my mother or my sister anything about it.  
This went on until one day I was woken by the sound of my mother cursing. I didn’t even know if it was a dream or not the first moment I heard it. Mom never uses swear-words, not when she falls on her butt when it’s snowy and icy everywhere, not when she gets dumped by those stupid guys she meets online. Not even when I screw up one of my exams at school. But now…

–…what the FUCK was she thinking for FUCK’s sake! SHIT. I had no idea. Five months?

Firstly it looked like she was just talking to herself when I peeked out of my room. Later I figured she was talking on the phone with my father. There must be a big shit trouble after all!

–… so would you just let her go?!... I know, yes, an adult, but really, Daniel?– She totally panicked. I had to know the cause so I just walked up to her. 

When mom saw me she froze in place.

–…she’s up! I need to hang up now. Okay. Yeah. I will– so mom finished the call but didn’t say a word to me, just stood there, staring with panic in her eyes.

–Mom? What… what is it?– I was thinking about pregnancy, terminal illnesses, losing the house, grandma on fire… everything bad that came to mind. –Hey, talk to me…

–When were you gonna tell me you were going to Japan for 5 whole months? Huh?!

While her words sank in I recognized a printed letter with the seal of my school on it in her left hand.

–It’s not even a thing, I just thought about it…– I started to explain still as the whole thing was an impossible dream of mine. But that letter…–… what is it in your hand?

–This?– she raised it, looking furious with anger.– A letter for you from your school.

Why did you open it?, I wanted to ask but it seemed to be the smaller thing right now. 

–What’s in it?

Mom took a deep breath and then she took a glance at it.

–It says that you applied for a program… and now that you were… acceptable for the job…– she gulped– …you will go to Japan for 5 months starting in June! Laney, why did you not tell me about this? Do you… do you hate me that much?– mom looked like she was going to cry but I was so shocked I must have looked the same. HOLY FUCK, this is really happening! JAPAN! 

Suddenly I didn’t even know if I should be the happiest ever or scared because I’m going to a country where they use an alphabet I can’t even spell out?

Mom did of course calm down after a while and my sister became even more excited than I was. She forced me to watch at least 10 anime movies before June came. I was never into that stuff and I didn’t even understand some jokes that made my sister laugh her ass off, but I must admit, some of them had good stories and some guys my sister considered so ’kawaii’ I found kind of attractive too, but probably it was all about the voice acting. I always loved men with really deep voices.  
As the days passed not so much time later I found myself at one of the airports of London and said goodbye to my family to be far away in the land of sakura trees and shushi-boats for 5 whole months.

I was fascinated by Japan like I expected and I got to know some guys I was working with. My job was to help at a resort, almost a hotel but a little simpler and more silent in a little village near Tokyo. The name of the place was Ajito, meaning Hideaway. Most of the time rich bussinessmen came here to have a little rest from the never ending work.  
I worked mostly as a cleaning lady in the kitchen and the restaurant, but sometimes I needed to collect the used towels from the rooms and once I even needed to clean the changing room to the baths.  
I wanted to try those so hard but I never was allowed, or didn’t have time for it. When I was not working I was in my room studying for the exams I needed to take after going back home.  
So my first three months I spent with working and sleeping only, sometimes eating a little. Even though japanese dishes were just my taste and really oh-so-deliscious I lost some weight and started to feel constantly tired all day.  
It seemed like every day will be the same for me. Waking up, shower, working, lunch, working, studying, sleeping. But then after my third month there, one day something changed.  
I was cleaning the restaurant at approximately noon after a guy spilled some soy sauce on the floor and his table when I felt everything slip away and I suddenly fell to my knees while my head was spinning. One of my collegues, Kaito rushed over to me to help me up.

–Are you alright?

–Yes, I am, don’t worry about me– I tried to force a smile on my face, mostly because it was expected there to always show strength and positivity, but as I stood up I felt it again, that I was about to faint.

–Hey, have you eaten anything yet?

–I didn’t really have the time…– I answered honestly.

–Here– Kaito gave me one croissant that was left from breakfast– Maybe you need some sugar.

–Thank you– I smiled and started to eat. It felt like I haven’t eaten in weeks. As I consumed all of it, Kaito came up with an idea.

–You know, we could swap… switch… change our shifts. You know, you take mine and I take yours– he tried to explain it, not sure he found the proper english words for it.– So you could rest now and take my shift from 8pm until 2am. Deal?

I thought about it a little. Probably Mr. Matsumoto, our boss wouldn’t be pleased at this idea, but I really needed to rest a little, and no one needed to know beside Kaito and me. He always seemed to be a good guy.

–Alright!

–Thank you very much!– he seemed to be happy– This way I can get out to greet my wife at the airport!

–Is she coming home today?

–Yes, after 7 months!

I was happy to help him, his wife was an author and was away to have her book advertised all around the world. Now I had a little time to sleep and study the rest of the chapter I slept through last night. 

Sleep does wonders to the skin- they say so, and it really does! Two acnes disappeared out of the three spots on my neck. I could even finish that chapter about robotized agriculture and at 8 I was standing in my place, in the kitchen.  
From 8 to 10 a lots of people came to eat. Most of them were not even the hotel’s guests, only hungry japanese men from outside. I needed to do a lots of washing up and cleaning then. After 10 there were less of the families and friends and more of the lonely bussinessmen, eating a little and drinking a lot. Some of them were coming almost every weekend. Must be sad to be alone all the time…I even started to feel homesickness a couple of weeks ago.  
After midnight I started to clean the restaurant because no one really came in for… about half an hour. But when I took the plate-basket off of some tables suddenly three men came in. One of them was quite very young, around the same age as me and two older guys, like in their 40s. The young guy was walking in front of the others like he was some kind of a boss, or leader among them. He had a strange aura, like he was surrounded with ice and fire at the same time. He looked confident, smart and cold as he took a seat at the table closest to the enormous window that had a view on a little pond and the park that was lighted so well in the dark.  
I didn’t even realize but I was just standing there, with a plate-basked in my hand, staring. Staring at the young guy who was just so freaking gorgeous like those anime-characters my sister showed me, just a lot more muscular. His hair looked like a dream though… long and black and falling in his face a little, while most of it was tied back. His face looked like it wasn’t even real. His skin flawless, his nose had a perfect shape, and his eyes radiated power.  
From all these thoughts I suddenly fell out when I felt those power-radiating eyes glaring right at me. My grip on the basked grew stronger and I started to panic. Where is Ray? He is the one to deal with guests. I can’t speak japanese! Don’t look at me. Please!  
But Ray seemed to be missing. Shit, he was here just a moment ago, I told myself, but the gorgeous guy kept looking at me and he even said something like: „sumimasen” to me. 

God, that voice, though…

Well, as I didn’t have Ray around and didn’t want to look like I’m totally stupid I went straight up to them. They must have noticed that I’m not japanese. They should accept that I cannot speak the language.

–Good evening, Sir. I’m sorry to tell you but I do not speak your language, but if you would please wait for my collegue to return, it would take only…– I talked like it just flew out of my mouth like water. 

–You could serve us some saké, no?– the man spoke again, not showing any kindness, not even merely the beginning of a smile on his face, it was cold as Alaska.

–Well– I, on the other hand smiled all the same at him and the other two, and nodded– Of course, just one minute patience, please.

I went back to the kitchen proudly grinning to myself, because I solved a problem, and I even talked to a gorgeous guy– a very cold one– but nonetheless gorgeous. My happyness lasted until I found the saké, well, all the types we kept there. Shit! There were hundreds of it. What should I do? They only said „saké”. I almost panicked again when Ray finally came back to my rescue. I told him everything and he took the lead from now on, I only had to wash some more dishes and keep an eye on the guests. Well, I had no problem with that part… the difficult task was not to melt.


	2. I do what I must

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo needs healing, and the Reader does what she must.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, seems like I can't keep my hands off this story :D 
> 
> Enjoy and sorry for mistakes!

It was so crazy that I didn’t even feel like a fool after taking a not even descreet glance at the young guy every other second. I emptied the water cans to create an opportunity for myself to get out of the kitchen to see him. Not that he even looked at me. He seemed to be very collected and even frustrated after a while. The two older men started their conversation with jokes, I saw both of them smiling, but later they grew kind of impatient too.  
But as I could have expected, after a while Ray came out to see what I was doing for so long in the restaurant. When I noticed him I suddenly grabbed all the cans left outside and rushed to the kitchen with a crimson red face. Ray came after me and he stopped at the door silently. I was waiting for a smart remark about the inappropriateness of staring longingly at restaurant guests but it never came. Instead he murmured to himself, then turned to me and asked:

–Do you… Hm… Do you think as well that they are up to no good?– he frowned.

What? He thought I was staring in suspicion? There is a God after all! But why would they look strange? I took another glance outside on my tiptoes above Ray’s shoulder at their table to look at them from a different point of view now, but for my biggest surprise the table was already… empty.  
Shit, this really looked suspicious. Only a smoking cigar was left there and a big amount of money to pay for their drinks. A lot more money than the amount they needed to pay. Creepy, like and old thriller movie! 

–Look at that…– I muttered to Ray and when he turned around to see what I saw he gulped.

–Better that they’re out of here now… –he huffed out a slightly relaxed breath after his shock. Ray seemed to be that kind of a guy who would tattoo himself with „make love not war”. He’d never put up a fight and he came across a little as a shy guy.  
I can’t say I wasn’t at least a little disappointed though, because now I’ll only have the memories of those magical minutes when I got to stare at that beautiful man. What was he wearing again? Some japanese stuff, he looked like a samurai or something. Or a ninja. Well, I didn’t really know the difference in looks, but it revealed a little of his chest that appeared to be bare and so white in contrast to his night-black hair.  
Well, daydream-time was over, at least finally something happened– I thought– and now I’ll have a story to tell my little sister when she calls me on Sunday.  
Soon my working time ended and I could return to my room for a well-earned sleep. I could imagine the refreshing shower and the scent of the new bamboo body wash I’ve just bought nearby while I was walking to my room. The room I got was on the ground floor, behind the receptionist’s desk. It was the only room on that side of the building, the other staff members were sleeping in the rooms behind the restaurant. Well, theirs had a view at the park and the pond, and mine… on a little alley. But I never complained about it until I could study there in silence instead of listening to the early birds in the restaurant. It was always so silent there, so peaceful. I slept well every single night. Until this one.

After my shower I planned to read but I felt so damn tired I switched off the lamps and tried to sleep instead. I knew I’d fall asleep really fast and I needed it to be able to wake up for my morning shift tomorrow.  
After a few seconds I felt the familiar slipping into the faint dream-world, where everything seems so real but blurry at the same time and you only notice you were already dreaming when you get a stimulus from the real world to jerk you awake. So I really thought I heard my mother say „shit” out loud again, but the context was now my restaurant scene when the young god walked in with his drinking partners. I even remembered him looking at me with cold brown eyes when I talked to him, and I bet I even smiled in my sleep now, but this moan? Yes, I was sure I heard myself moan. I didn’t even think about anything dirty, I only adored his face so far. But I heard that moan again and now it wasn’t me making it.  
This was the stimuli that pulled me back to being awake. My eyes opened in an instant but I wasn’t sure about what was a dream and what reality. So I just lay there, listening, staring at the dark window of mine that was open because of the heat. After a couple of seconds I started to feel like I imagined all of it. Well, it was already 24 minutes past 2 am, I went to sleep 7 minutes ago, so I should just close my eyes again and…

–Aaargh– the groan came from a really close distance and it was as freaking real as I was.

My first instict shouted at me to cover my head and use my headphones to listen to my calming music and forget it. Well, my heart, though… when I heard the guy– must be a guy– groan in pain again and mutter something in japanese I couldn’t just let it go. My heart was beating so fast and I was scared to my very core but somebody was hurt and I wanted to know if I could help.  
I stood up to reach my window. I couldn’t see anything that was happening on the street because it was really high on the wall, but I could ask the person if he needed help.

–Hey! Are you alright? Do you speak English? Can I help you?– I was thinking very hard but couldn’t remember the japanese word for ’help’. God I was so nervous I didn’t even think about the possibility that it’s only a drunk guy, or a drug user, or… maybe a freaking dangerous guy with crazy tattooes and…  
The guy seemed to fall silent– I noticed. Maybe he went away. Probably he fell asleep. Did he die?!  
I almost spoke again when I heard a whimper and a thud against my wall.

–I aahh… I got shot…– was all I could hear but he groaned some other words too, probably in japanese. But I fell back on my bed in shock. Holy shit, this is a serious trouble I wasn’t even ready to deal with. Shooting? I didn’t hear anything. How could they shoot someone out there?! He probably was robbed, too. God, poor man and I’m only sitting on my ass!

–Hey, hold on, please! I’m calling an ambulance…– I told him, looking for the number in my phone. 

–No… argh… please, no ambulance! Just help me.  
No ambulance? 

–You sound like you are in great pain, I… need to call…

–Come out, please… I’m… I… aaargh! Just take… a belt…

I must be totally crazy, but I actually took my one and only belt I took to Japan and rushed out through the back door of the hotel to the alley this stranger was lying in pain. I know, I should be more careful. What if this is a trick? What if they rape me, rob me, kidnap me? Yes, I’ve thought about these while getting out but the thought of leaving a man to die was something I could never live on with.  
So I approached the man. Luckily for me and very unluckily for the guy he was really hurt and lying on the ground, pushing his left hand on his right arm that was heavily bleeding.

–I need the belt… above the wound– he told me having difficulty speaking and when I bent down and took a glance at his face for a brief second I noticed it. NO WAY. No. freaking. way. The guy with the beautiful face and black hair?! C’mon is this a joke?

–Aaahh, kuso…– he sighed as I started to wrap the belt around his injured arm. As he took away his hand I saw the blood running out of the wound and it almost made me faint but he talked again–… Tighten it…!

–Alright– I took a deep breath and I pulled the belt as tight as I could above the wound. Now I was covered in his blood, too and the guy seemed to be a little dizzy because of the blood loss, but he asked me not to call for help…– Are you sure you don’t need a doctor? The bullet must be inside…

–It’s not– he said through gritted teeth when he held out a great textile tissue with his other hand.– It came out… Now… bandage me…– he said, fully composed even now that his eyes were half-lidded from dizzyness. He even huffed a „please” after his demand.  
Id did as he told and wrapped the tissue around the wound and made a knot on the other side of his arm. I forgot the whole crush I had developed during the evening on him as I helped him up grabbing his other arm.  
He was a little taller than me, but not that much. He didn’t really want to lean against me but he really needed to because he was seriously injured.

–You know, I never saw a man who was shot, only in movies. I’m not sure in real life you can live without going into a hospital…– I told him but he grew silent, and I felt more of his weight on me, it made it difficult to walk back to the back door.– Hey, You! Don’t you dare faint on me! Hey! Whatever your name is…– I shook his body as I could and feared he might even die right there on my shoulder. But suddenly he said in a whisper.

–It’s Hanzo…

–What?

–My name…– he told me his words ending in a hiss. We stepped in my room finally and thankfully didn’t meet anyone. I wasn’t supposed to bring guests there, not to mention a bleeding stranger.  
I helped he guy –Hanzo– on the chair that belonged to my little desk and his body fell tiredly against the armrest of it. He took some heavy breaths before saying.

–Now you’ll need to stitch me up.

–Pardon me?– I gulped as I watched his bandage get soaked with blood in panic.

–Please… do it– he looked at me with a tired but pleading expression. His earlier coldness was gone, he was like a different person right there. His perfect black locks were tousled and the ends sticky with blood. His face was dirty. But his eyes were still the most beautiful things ever.

–I’ve never done this before… I mean, I’ve stitched up socks, but…– I talked until I found my needle and some thread to work with. 

–It is the same as socks– he joked with a faint smile. What the hell?! I surely wouldn’t joke around while I’m dying!

–This will hurt, so grab the armrest or something– I warned him and I didn’t waste any more time, I just took the bandage off and started sewing, trying to ignore the blood, or the feeling of stabbing the needle through real, human skin. I told myself I’m sewing a clothing. Or my sister’s favourite plushie. Or that I’m saving a life.  
By the time I finished, Hanzo wasn’t really conscious, but he wasn’t quite unconscious. His eyes were closed and his head fell against the back of the chair, but when I asked him if he was awake he told me:

–I’m just… tired.

–Well…– I sighed to myself imagining the face my boss would make if he saw me now– Come here, I’ll help you to the bed– he didn’t even protest, just let me lead him to my only bed and fell between the sheets, making a little mess with his arm that he had a lot of half-dried blood on.  
I felt like I’ve been hit by a train, probably the big shot of adrenaline was to be blamed for that. Shit, what a night, I’ll definitely have a story to tell my sister.  
Before I fell asleep in my chair with a blanket draped over myself I went out to the hallway to clean up the blood Hanzo left there. So this was the name of the gorgeous guy. Hanzo. I never thought I’d ever find it out, neither that he’d sleep in my bed so freaking soon.


	3. The noose tightens!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Reader finds herself in trouble on many levels. Maybe she saved the wrong person? Is he a criminal? Is her life in danger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dragon stirs within me!  
> I can't stop writing, lalalalaaa!

I must have been really exhausted to fall asleep so quickly after all that happened, in a sitting position. Since it was not the most comfortable place to sleep though, I woke with a gasp early in the morning and rubbed my neck immediately when I realized how painful it was to move. As I massaged the cramps out of my neck I opened my eyes slowly and got startled a little by the way my bed looked in this early daylight. My sheets had bloodstains all over from the night before and… this was not the only thing that seemed to be off. It took me a moment to realize that my bed was empty!  
I stood up suddenly to take a look around, but the guy was nowhere. He didn’t even leave a note, not a single word. God, what a rude person! Makes a mess and leaves… I fell back into my chair and felt like I haven’t had any sleep at all. I sighed at the sight of those sheets because I knew I’d have to take it to the washing room and if anyone sees me they’ll think I have some crazy period problems or that I’m ritually murdering virgins in my room when the moon is full.  
A minute or so later I gathered myself together and took off my slightly bloody night-shirt, and found my black bra and a clean t-shirt with a red kawaii alpaca on it. My bra was on, but the t-shirt still in my hand when suddenly my bathroom door opened and I even jumped up a little in shock to see the injured guy standing right at the door bare-chested, looking at me a little amused, but a lot more like… surprised to see me covering my breasts with a piece of clothing, face going red.

–Eh… H…Hanzo?– I remembered his name but didn’t remember not to stare. Holy fuck, was he really this toned? He looked like a sportsman. Those abs, God! I even forgot my own half-nakedness at the sight. I snapped back to reality when he cleared his throat and I turned around for a second to slip that t-shirt on.

–Hm… I cleaned myself up a bit– he told me, showing me the orange-colored upper part of his japanese clothing that was now completely washed and wet.–Can I… put it out to… what is the word…?

–Dry? –I offered and he nodded with a little hesitation. I showed him my clothes-horse in the corner of my room.

Did this mean he’d stay for a little while? I wouldn’t mind of course. He was not yet in that pure glorious state he walked in the restaurant last night but he still looked awesome with his hair now tied back completely, and his wound seemed to be healing under a new bandage.

–Do you keep a lot of those with yourself?–I asked, pointing my finger at the bandage. He almost shrugged but it made him pull the wound and it hurt so he winced.

–Some– he answered shortly. –I washed the other one, too. Left it in the bathroom.

–Okay, that is alright. I guess you should… rest? But I’ll need to take the sheets– I started to pull those out of the bed while Hanzo took his phone up from the floor where he left it, probably before he washed his clothes. He seemed to be concerned for a moment when looking at the screen, but suddenly his frown straightened out and he huffed out a breath with a serious face.

–Bad news?– I tried to say something instead of staring at him again. He didn’t really look at me, just in front of himself when he talked, not really providing an answer.

–Hm. Can you give me anything to wear?

I thought about it for a moment, though I was curious why Hanzo’s mood changed. I remembered that in the closet there were some clothes the hotel staff wears, and it was in several sizes. He could have one of those until his clothes are dry. I took it out to give it to him, and it really did fit his form, quite tightly, though. Those muscles must be the result of hard work…

–So, I made the bed ready to…

–I have to go– he said shortly. I looked up at him in disbelief.

–What? You still need to rest, you were shot!

–I have to go– he repeated, now looking right at me with his amber eyes. –Thank you for all that you have done. I’ll repay you, I promise.

–But… really? You may even pass out on the way… do you need a ride at least?

–No– he huffed out, and he grabbed his wet piece of clothing and walked out after bowing his head to me. And that was it. He just disappeared. I was left there to stare out of my head again, because the gorgeous guy slept in my room and he didn’t even ask my name.  
WTF is my life?  
But now that he was gone, at least I had a little time to prepare. I read some chapters of my coursebook and then I changed into working clothes and started my shift at 11 am. It felt tiring after that little sleep I got, but I needed to do it and it felt refreshing to clean the halls today insted of helping in the kitchen. I met Ray though, and I didn’t really feel like talking but he looked like he found something interesting.

–You need to come with me– he said excitedly.

–What is it? I have still some work to do here…

–I have to show you something, it’s just a minute! – he insisted and lead me out of the building. Before we reached the alley , he stopped and leaned close to my ear, whispering:

–You know, yesterday I told you those strange guys were up to no good…

–Yeah?– I reacted, but I felt a little uneasy with where this was all going.

–This morning when emptying the dust bins, I found a lots of blood on the ground, and even on the wall!– as he said this I had to gulp. Holy christ, really. Maybe it’s better that Hanzo has left, they could search for him if the police comes… Or… well, he was a victim after all, wasn’t he? Or could he be a criminal? It would explain why he refused to go to hospital.  
As these thoughts rushed through my head I must have made a strange face because Ray started to worry.

–Hey, if you can’t deal with blood then I won’t show you, I’m sorry…

–Well, I… don’t really want to see it. But it’s really… interesting– I feigned a little excitement, though I felt my heart hammer inside for a different reason. 

For the rest of the day I couldn’t really get the thought out of my head that Hanzo must be a bad guy. He just left. Like they did in the restaurant earlier. Were those guys who shot him? Did he shoot anyone? Maybe I helped a murderer!  
When my shift ended at 5 pm I even felt nauseous so I went to my room for a little nap, but it seemed like nothing happens according to plan.  
When I found my door open I already had a bad sinking feeling but I didn’t realize why. Then it hit me, when I stepped in, and found my boss standing in the middle of my room, looking at the bloody bedsheets I forgot to bring to the washing room in the morning.  
My throat went dry immediately and I started shaking. What should I do now? The man, Yamato Ishihara, the leader of the hotel looked at me with piercing eyes. I needed to swallow.  
I knew it quite well what this scene looked like. He must think I’m a murderer, even a filthy one who doesn’t wash her bedsheets after the deed was done. God I’ll end up in prison! 

–Ehm… Mr. Ishihara? – I tried to talk to him but he looked away from me. This must mean no good. –Sir?

–Arlene-san. I always thought you were a trustworthy young woman. Always on time, always doing accurate work. 

–I-I can exp…

–And now I come here and all I find is THIS?! – I thought he’d refer to the bloodstains, but he suddenly pulled out a white tissue from his pocket. It was just like the one… 

Oh! Hanzo left it here, in the bathroom. Now that the man held it up I noticed a little pattern on its edge. It looked like a dragon. But why was it such a big problem for the boss?

–I… well, I don’t understand. I thought you were angry because of the bedsheets– I sighed innocently and confusedly. The man took a look at the stained mess and then started shaking his head slowly in disappointment. – What is with the tissue, Sir? Why is it so special?– I gathered some courage to ask before they accuse me of something I didn’t do. 

–You, Miss Adams, know pretty well what this sign indicates. And that I found it in your room, means you are connected to them.

–To who?

–THE SHIMADA-CLAN!– he practically yelled at me for pretending not knowing anything. The freaking joke in the story was that I really didn’t know it. What is this Shimada-clan?

–I’m sorry, Sir, but I…– I wanted to talk again in my defense, but he shut me up with only raising his finger at me.

–Arlene-san. I’m not calling the police, because I honestly do fear the clan. But I refuse to work with anybody connected to them. I give you one day to find yourself a flight or a new job, but I don’t want to see you here by tomorrow evening. Did I make myself clear?

I felt like I’ve been kicked in the stomach. Holy shit. I just got fired…  
My eyes started to burn as I fought the urge to cry. 

–Yes, Sir…–I nodded silently as I let him get out of my room. My former room… 

From the doorway he leaned back to tell me to wash the bedsheet as well.

Next day I felt like shit. I couldn’t sleep, couldn’t study and couldn’t even work properly since I knew I had to go. I didn’t know what to do, really, because supposedly they’ll end my university program now, but I didn’t dare to call my mom yet to tell her how miserably I failed this time.  
Fuck my kind heart. I won’t ever help anyone in my life… If this is what you get for it.  
I cried, then looked up some cheap motels nearby, then cried some more and then I looked at the flights as well.  
I was planning to go to a motel for some days until I can catch a flight home. This way I’ll have time to study at least for my exams. The last day I spent with Ray in the kitchen again, and I still tried to do my best but my moves were clumsy, I spilled some wine and I fell on my butt in the kitchen later.  
I didn’t tell Ray the details, just that I had an argument with the boss and now I needed to go.  
At 4 pm I already had my bags in the hallway, ready to take the train at 5. I still wanted to clean the tables in the restaurant so I did it with Ray.

–You were a great help here. I’m sorry– Ray said out of nowhere, slightly smiling. 

–I’m sorry too– I sighed.– I hope the next student won’t spill the drinks so many times as I did– I smiled back. 

–I’ll finish up now, just go and catch the train. Take care– he said and I nodded, feeling a little sad for not being able to say goodbye to Kaito. He took out some days to be with his wife. These were the two guys I spent my days with here for 3 months. I really thought I was gonna miss them.  
When I was already on my way out of the restaurant, though, at the doorway I suddenly bumped into a man, slightly taller than me. 

–Pardon…–I barked out, but then I looked up at his face and saw Hanzo.– You?– I muttered greatly surprised to see him again.

–I… came back to give you something as a sign of my gratitude– he smiled and held out an envelope, most likely containing money. 

I looked at him, then the envelope and I got freaking furious suddenly. 

–You know, what? Fuck your money! I got fired because of you, you idiot– I cried out, hitting the gratitude gift out of his hand and I forcefully brushed past him through the door and left.  
He came after me as I headed to the main hall to collect my bags. As I grabbed them he just stood there silently, his black locks falling into his face. He looked a little intimidated but still cold as always.  
He didn’t look at me when I made a move to go so I decided to ignore him as I stepped out of the Ajoto Inn, but I still felt mad.  
When I reached the gates and the edge of the park Hanzo finally appeared next to me. I didn’t hear him run after me, not a footstep, though. It was a little strange but I still ignored him. Even when he started to talk.

–Come with me– this was the only thing he said, still it made me laugh with irony.

–Long answer short: no.

–I have a place that is safe.

–You are not safe! What the fuck is the Shimada-clan? You left that tissue in my room and my boss got so scared of it that he fired me. You are a criminal, aren’t you? Do you kill people?! Just… stay away from me!– I told him and I saw the way he stopped following me: his whole body reflected disappointment. His gorgeous hair was flying around in the wind when I glanced back, approximately from 10 steps away from him.  
So, now I could just follow my plan to reach the train station within 20 minutes. It’s better to get there earlier, than missing it, right? Well… now I needed to head all the way down the next street beside the park. I pulled the zipper up on my cardigan, because it was a little chilly and I even considered taking my umbrella out of my big bag, in case it rains. Suddenly, though, when I stopped to fish it out of my bag, I heard a yell from behind and when I glanced up all I could see was Hanzo running like crazy towards me and as he reached me I didn’t even have time to be surprised as he jumped at me and pulled me to the ground with him. When I blinked again, we were lying on the street next to each other and he started to pull me up in a hurry.

–Come on, we have to run!– he told me with a concerned expression on his face.

–What? Why?– I looked at him like he was insane. 

Now Hanzo pointed a finger at the tree beside us, and the big arrow that was sticking out of it just at the height of my head. As I recalled, I really did feel something rush away very close to my ear before our fall.  
SO THEY WERE TRYING TO KILL ME?! Great.

–Shit!– I jumped up and Hanzo just caught my hand in his larger one as we started running into the next alley and we turned left at the end. I vaguely heard footsteps in our tracks, somebody was definitely following us. I looked at Hanzo in panic, because he seemed to be kind of collected. He didn’t return my gaze but said reassuringly:

–Come on…

At the end of the street there was a big wall with no escape. As I looked around I couldn’t find any other way to survive just if we climbed through a stranger’s window.

–So now?!– I panted from the run. Our chaser was a little behind us now, so we could think for a moment. Hanzo then thought of something: he just took a step back to gather momentum, then he ran and climbed up that wall like it was a ladder, only it wasn’t. 

–You’re not going to leave me here, right?– I asked him with a whimper. At the top of the wall he secured himself and leaned back down with his hands hanging.

–Come up!– he demanded and I didn’t really have a choice as an arrow suddenly flew by my face and hit the wall right under Hanzo’s hands. –Hurry up!

I tried to do the same as he did, step back and run, but at my first try I couldn’t catch his hand. The guy was getting closer and he almost fired again, probably more accurately this time, but Hanzo slowed him by throwing something at him that he took out from his… pocket?  
Anyway, the bad guy was hit in the thigh and he shouted in pain now. This was the time for me to do it again. So I stepped back, ran, and jumped so high I never did during those exhausting P.E. lessons.  
Hanzo luckily caught my hands this time and with one strong pull he lifted me on top of the wall and we climbed down on the other side. I could hardly breathe, I was so tense and exhausted but a little relieved too.

–Thanks– I breathed, looking kind of a sweaty mess beside Hanzo, who looked like this little race didn’t even affect him at all.

–No problem–he said composedly. –We cannot stop right now– he shot me a piercing look to indicate we still might be in danger here. I nodded and we hurried out of the alleys, into a rather busy street. I still couldn’t really think clearly, but I saw a great clock in a high tower and it read 4:57. 

–Guess I’m not going to the motel I picked out…– I glanced up at Hanzo questioningly.

–No. I’m taking you somewhere else– he announced calmly.

–Where?

–Seigawa. My hideout.


	4. This is the home of the Shimada Clan. My home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Genjiiiii!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW! Probably long and probably with a little less action but I HOPE YOU LIKE IT :)  
> Comments are welcome!
> 
> And, sorry if I got a little carried away with Genji, he is my main in Overwatch and I love him (too) :) But it is still Hanzo/Reader ;)

We travelled by bus to the train station and took a little old vehicle to Seigawa. Hanzo didn’t say a word, didn’t even take a glance at me until we were seated next to eachother, him sitting by the window. I, on the other hand, watched him with great interest. I wanted to solve the equation. Why would somebody like him, a guy with dark secrets care about the well-being of a simple English girl working at a hotel. He could have left me. Was this remorse? For getting me fired? And by the way, who was this guy for real? A secret agent? A serial-killer?  
I watched him as he stared out through the window, looking at the running world, the sea far away, the busy city near and he totally looked lost in his thoughts.

–Well, don’t you think we should talk about things?– I pressured the subject, because, well, I was in total darkness. I wanted to know a lots of thing but he seemed to ignore my desire to be enlightened.  
He only shrugged.

–No. Not here– Hanzo said, not aggressively or coldly, it was just a quiet remark.

–You know, I really don’t know what to think about you. I save your life, you save my life, but you never ask my name.  
For a moment there was silence between us, then Hanzo finally tore his eyes away from the view and turned his head to look at me. His brows raised, questioningly, but he still didn’t say a word. I huffed out a breath in disbelief and rolled my eyes at him.

–It’s Arlene!

He blinked a couple of times, then nodded and turned back to the window. How rude! 

–Seriously? Are we really going to sit here in silence all the way to your… hideout?

–You are not sitting in silence– he said a little ironically. Huhh. Well, then, fuck it –I thought and I turned away offendedly and started to observe the people around us. I always did this when I got bored on the way. I was still curious about a lots of things, but I was past trying, it was too exhausting. I’d be okay with not exchanging a word ever again if I could sleep well tonight finally.  
It was quite predictable actually, that I couldn’t wait for tonight with that sleep. After two troublesome nights and two eventful days my body and mind were so exhausted I wasn’t even really in control when it came to sleeping. No matter how I tried to pay attention to the people, to all the japanese kanji signs all around me on the train or even to Hanzo’s beautiful features, soon I slipped away from reality.  
That sleep was necessary for me and probably Hanzo did know this too, because he only woke me right before we reached our destination. The only thing that surprised me was, that when I opened my eyes I noticed that my head was nestled in the crook of Hanzo’s neck. He woke me with a gentle nudge in the arm, but never moved away from me. It felt warm and nice, like he was keeping me safe. I didn’t know him, so I shouldn’t have trusted him, but somehow I did.  
As I straightened my neck and looked at him, he was still looking out, but somehow had a more friendly, content expression on his face. Soon he stirred and stood up.

–We are here– he said determinedly and nodded his head toward the door for me to get up and go. I took my bag and made a move. This was the first moment I actually realized the absence of one of my bags. I dropped it when that arrow almost hit me and it didn’t even register in my mind before, I was so tired. Holy crap!

–Hey, wait!– I grabbed Hanzo’s wrist after we got off the train. –I lost my bag.

–I know. But you still have your life.

–Hanzo, all of my clothes were in it! What am I supposed to wear?!

He just thought about it for a moment, then told me to go with him as he started to walk with heavy steps down a little cute street. I took a glance at the environment around me. We were out of the big busy city life and came to a much calmer and more silent region. There was a river nearby, and everything looked greener and more colorful. The street was narrow and as decoration there were some cherry blossom trees in front of every building, which buildings were made of wood like we travelled back in time to an older version of Japan.  
The whole place looked like some… hideaway for those who get frustrated with the rush of the life in the big cities.  
As we reached the buildings I saw that these were shops, all kinds were to be found there. The first was a supermarket, the second was a little book store, the third was selling clothes. At first I thought that Hanzo would lead me to a shop to buy me clothes. I could imagine him being a rich guy after shoving that envelope full of money in my hand. But he didn’t stop there, just went on and on like a man on a mission.

–So, what?– I tried to pull some words out of him. I always knew I talked a lot more than guys, but I never thought I’d meet a man who hardly ever says a word.  
Now he looked at me from the corner of his eye to shoot me a piercing glare.

–It’s not far away, let’s not linger for too long. You’ll wear what you find in the house– he stated coldly. He wasn’t gentle this time. I didn’t really understand these switches between the kind Hanzo and the one who could kill with a glance. Why was he so tense all the time we were in public?  
He lead me all the way through the street, then took a turn and took me up a hill. There were some beautiful houses like in a fairy tale. Must be the richer part of the village, I thought. After a little while, though, there were less and less buildings and more of the forest. For a moment I scared myself with the thought that Hanzo might drag me into the woods and rape me or kill me during a weird ritual, but that trust I developed for him earlier was still there, and deep down I knew he only wants to protect me. He lead me higher and higher on the forest road. It wasn’t long before I got to see our magnificent destination.  
After a turn, between the trees I caught a glimpse of a high wall with a gate so giant like it was the very entrance of Heaven! Behind the wall there was a sight of a really traditional and also very big house that had a view on the river.

–Wooow– I stopped in my tracks with a fascinated sigh and accidentally saw when Hanzo’s mouth twitched up in a little smile at my reaction. –This is… gorgeous. Is this IT?– I asked, but he only nodded forward for me to move my ass. What else did I expect anyway?  
As we got closer I realized that in front of the gate there were two guys standing. Both of them were some sort of security guards, carrying real machine guns. Jesus, really?! I had to blink twice to be sure, but yeah, those were definitely machine guns. I only saw this kind of stuff in movies before.  
I didn’t try to make Hanzo explain, it would only lead nowhere. I only payed attention to what was going to happen next. So we reached the gates and I saw the two men bow to us, then they opened the entrance for us without a question.  
As I caught a glimpse of the whole house, or more like CASTLE I felt so small and insignificant all of a sudden. It was not only monumental but really gloriously beautiful too. The outer part made of wood but the base was a stronger material, like some kind of a stone, and those giant windows with the little traditional japanese decorations… I forgot to catch my breath.

–So, this is it. My hideout. You will be safe now– Hanzo said proudly, now with an obvious smile on his face. He looked like he was less tense now that we arrived. 

–This place… it’s magnificent. God… I…

–You will have the biggest guest room on the left side– he said and lead me in through the main door. As I stepped in, an older man immediately jumped up to greet us. He was wearing a suit. He bowed his head like the others outside and started to talk in japanese. I didn’t understand a word, or maybe just a couple of them. I could make out something like “she” and “bag” and “room”. These things I heard often in the hotel. Seemed like the old guy was a lackey of some kind. He helped me with my little bag and pointed toward the left side of the building for me to follow him. 

–He will show you the room. I’ll send Mia after you soon, she can give you clothes– Hanzo informed me and I felt like he told me this because he wasn’t coming with me. 

–Are you going somewhere?– I asked but I didn’t really expect an answer. He, on the other hand, did say something. More than I hoped for.

–I have something to deal with now. Later… I will tell you what you want to know. Now just rest. I’ll make sure they prepare a dinner for you.  
I was surprised at his words but still, when I looked out through the window I could see the sunset. It was going dark and he was injured…

–Are you really going to leave… right now?– I asked stubbornly.– You were shot two days ago. 

–I still have duties. I will be back– he said shortly and he already left me there in the hall. The older man was waiting for me at the hallway on the left side but suddenly I heard a voice from the other side of the room.

–He will be back, he says. Probably it’s true. But not for sure…  
As I turned around surprised to hear english words I saw a young, lean man, maybe younger than Hanzo, with a sarcastic frown on his face and short GREEN hair that was so tousled it stood in every direction. He had a headband on, too, like a tennis player.

–Ehm… excuse me?– I cleared my throat. His face slowly transformed and from the frown formed a shit-eating grin. 

–Kuso! The first girl he brought here… Ahh, the old wolf can choose for sure– he sighed and I still didn’t know his name but I felt like punching him in the face already as he ogled me rudely from a two meters distance. I even opened my mouth to say something when a tinkling high voice kept me from telling that brat off. A girl from the right hallway yelled something in japanese and she must have said that to the green-haired guy, because he turned toward her immediately with his head.  
He answered, still in japanese and the girl suddenly came out to the main hall, carrying a little handbag, and she herself looked like she just came from a ball, in a mini evening-dress that sparkled, and her heels were so high I would have vertigo while wearing them. She shot a blinding smile on the boy and gave him a peck on his mouth, then waited for him to open the door for her and let her out. He winked at her like it was a comedy and waved as she was leaving and the girl even waved back!  
Alright, I thought, I was still too tired for this shit so I made a move to follow the lackey, but for my freaking luck the boy turned to me again.

–I forgot to introduce myself, how rude of me– he laughed, still with some irony in his voice. –My name is Genji. I am Hanzo’s brother.  
Hanzo’s brother? This little brat? What the hell. They were nothing alike. 

–Hello–I waved with the smallest enthusiasm possible– It’s Arlene.

–Nice to meet you, pretty lady– he bowed his head, grinning at me seductively.

–Pardon me, but you seemed to be related to that girl who just left?!–I couldn’t stand not pointing out the obvious but he didn’t even seem to pay attention because meanwhile he got lost in his ultramodern mobile phone. I was shocked at how rude he acted, but he suddenly looked up and shook his head in disbelief while he was smiling to himself.

–I can’t believe it. He really must be… how do they say it? ‘Head over heels’ for you!

–What? Who are you talking about?–I asked, a little angrily.

–My brother. He just sent me this message: “Make the best sushi you can for my guest and tell Mia to give her clothes. The smallest size should fit. If you trouble her I’ll end you” Hm. Judging from your expression I may be dead tomorrow– his brows raised a little, again in irony.  
But as the words sank in my furious expression softened as I felt my face go warmer. So he arranged the best sushi for me and threatened his brother for me? Well, head over heels must be an overstatement but he might like me… The thought made me blush. Which was unfortunate…

–You look a little flushed, do you want a cold tea? Or perhaps a hot Hanzo?– Genji went on playing with my nerves and as it hit quite close to home I couldn’t keep standing there while being humiliated. So I just turned my back on him and went with the old man who carried my bag.  
I still heard Genji laughing when we reached the door at the end of the hallway. The doorframe looked like it was made of something like bamboo. It looked awesome. And so did my room, actually. There was a wooden bed with the bedsheets all pure white, and the curtains matched the sheets as they hang by the gigantic windows next to my bed that had a view on the river.  
Beside the bed there was a little night stand, on the opposite side of the room I had a simple desk that was framed by the same wood as the bed but it’s top side was made of glass, and there was also a mini cocktail cabinet in front of the window. It was like one of the richest hotels, at least it felt like that for me. When I finally was behind closed doors I just fell on the bed and closed my eyes for a bit to have a little break from reality. Genji didn’t let me be in peace though. He knocked on my door almost immediately and didn’t wait for my response just stormed in.

–Argh…– I groaned painfully and pulled a pillow over my head to block his image but I felt his weight hop down on the bed beside me.

–Sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I can be an ass sometimes but normally I am a nice guy I promise– he said, offering his hand. He must really be afraid of his brother’s fury. Well, why not be nice? I sat up and decided to take it.

–Okay, no problem.

–So, do you like fish?

–Hm? Fish?– I didn’t understand where this came from.

–Yeah. Sushi. Made of fish?

–Ah, right! I do, I love salmon sushi. Every kind. I happened to taste some weird things here in Japan, though, so let’s keep it simple, please. 

Genji laughed again, but this time it wasn’t irritating. 

–Alright, I’ll keep that in mind. Do you want to see every option? There are many… hm… ingredients? 

–Yeah, that’s the word!

–Nice. You can help me improve my english while you’re here. Do you speak japanese?

–No. I understand some words, though. What I hear a lot. Once I even used ‘kuso’, but nothing else, really.

Genji smiled again, or, he was doing it constantly.

–Your first word is a swear word?! We will be great friends, I assure you– he said while he stood up and gave me a hand to help me up too. –So, let’s take a look at the kitchen!  
After I gave Genji a second chance we got on well. It was a nice change to talk to someone who was willing to answer if I asked something. While I chose the ingredients and told him how I liked my salmon maki mix I secretly thought about how I was going to ask him about the details I was so curious about.  
I watched him cut the pieces and cook the rice and roll the sushi, and he seemed to be an expert to me. This was a good topic to begin with while he faced away from me, preparing the plate.

–Do you cook often? You look like you’re a professional.

–I like cooking. I do it a lot, but in most cases only for myself. 

–Why? What about your family?

–You mean, Hanzo?– he asked and it wasn’t intended to sound rude but he still had a knowing grin on his face that almost made me blush again, but I went on asking.

–I mean… is he your only family?  
As I saw his face change and become more serious I almost regretted the question.

–In some ways… But technically there is our father too– he shrugged like he didn’t really care about his father but his expression was bittersweet. He spoke again.

–Our mother passed away when we were children. She used to make the best sushi in the world. I can only try… But it looked something like this– he put the plate down in front of me on the table and the sight of the food on it was amazing. Genji not only made the sushi look delicious, but he formed figures of the remaining ingredients, so between the little rolls there were some wasabi-fish and pandas made of rice and soy sauce.  
My eyes lit up and I caught myself smiling.

–Genji, these look awesome! Your mother would be proud, I’m sure. God, I can’t even eat it, it’s a masterpiece!

–No, please, just eat it, I can’t stand to look at that last panda, it’s ruined!– he laughed and showed me how the panda’s ear was missing and it’s left eye flew down on its face.

–Wow, looks like it was attacked by the mad wasabi-shark!– I showed him the closest fish to the ruined panda and we were laughing together again until Genji’s eyes watered.

–Okay, now I think I got some wasabi in my eye – he announced proudly.

–You look just like the panda– I told him. 

–Well, I still have my ear.

–I can help you with that. How did you do that cutting and chopping…?– I raised the knife that was left on the counter feigning an attack.  
We played like little children and laughed out loud. It felt nice to have a little fun and Genji seemed to be my man when it came to asking about the secret that Hanzo kept from me.  
So while we ate I gathered all of my boldness and fired away.

–Genji… do you know why I am here? Did he tell you?

–Hm. You stitched him up after he got in a fight. 

–Yeah… so… you don’t know anything else? 

–Like what?

I needed to be more specific, but I feared he might change and shut me out. Still, I asked.

–Do you know why some guys out there want to kill me?

–Hm– Genji huffed.– I don’t– he said and my shoulders fell with resignation as it was obvious he’d just dodge my question like that. But he went on talking– Honestly, I don’t know what it is this time. I’m usually not involved in this kind of shit. As you can see, my father is a wealthy man, not the legal kind. Must be some bussiness of his that caused you trouble.  
Oh, so it’s their father doing the dark things? 

–So… you know what this sign is?– I took the tissue out of my pocket. The one that got me fired, with the dragons on it. Genji took a look but he nodded at once.

–It’s our family’s sign. The Shimadas’. 

–So it is… your name? Like Genji… Shimada?

–Yes, but here we use it the other way around, you know– he told me and I felt like I was enlightened. So Hanzo comes from a dangerously rich family and now that they saw me with him they think I’m involved with them. And maybe I already really am… Wow. 

–But don’t worry for a minute. You are now under the protection of the youngest but also the strongest Shimadas! –he joked when my face went pale. I still didn’t know what to do now. I couldn’t stay here forever. But how could I leave if they want to kill me out there?

–Oh, God, I’m doomed– I groaned and I let the chopsticks fall out of my hands dramatically as I finished eating. –I don’t even know how to give someone a proper punch, how would I be connected to any dark bussiness?

–They may think you are Hanzo’s girlfriend. You must be a good catch to blackmail him. 

–I only freaking stitched up a guy who was taking his last breaths under my window. I don’t get the way how karma works, really– I whined and Genji burst out in laughing.

–His last breaths? Must have been very loud breaths then.

–You have no idea.

–Haha, I could bug him with this for years!– he cheered. –But back to the other thing. You want to know how to fight?  
If you put it this way…

–I only said I didn’t know how to… but it wouldn’t be bad to defend myself, yeah.

–We could teach you. There is a dojo out there in the garden. I can show you my shurikens and… other stuff– he moved his eyebrows like an overdone attempt at seduction but it only made me huff. 

–Genji…

–What?! I didn’t say anything. You, my lady, have a dirty mind!

–Yeah, whatever…–I sighed to myself and I started to like the idea of learning self-defense. I might be able to get out of here that way. And maybe I’ll have a chance to get to know Hanzo a little more. But one thing still wasn’t clear for me– But… Genji? What is a dojo?


	5. From one thing, know ten thousand things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genji is being freaking cute, and Hanzo remains hard-to-read and cold, but we can see signs that deep inside he is capable of caring.
> 
> *Edited, rewritten chapter*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow progress, sorry.  
> I could say that I was abducted by aliens or that I escaped with a handsome Japanese assassin and THAT was the reason I didn't write anything this week. But I would be lying. So no, sorry.  
> *Now I came back to this chapter, because a Dear Reader (Promptonoxfleuret) solved my biggest problem with the story. I lost Hanzo's character. Now I'll try to take slower steps toward melting his ice heart. 
> 
> So now instead of a kinder Hanzo we will see a commanding one. With a cold glare. Yes, the usual. 
> 
> And another thing: Don't worry about the Genji-relationship. Hope you guys don't mind a little playing around before we get to the point.   
> Hopefully there will be new chapters from now on.
> 
> Happy reading!

After dinner Genji showed me around a little. He told me never to enter the room at the end of the hallway on the right side. It was their father’s room and even he wasn’t allowed inside. Considering the fact that the old Shimada was involved in dark associations I tried to store this information deep in my mind for later.  
The green-haired guy showed me his own room, that was on the same side, at it was kind of a mess, like mine was at home. He had tons of video games and magazines about ancient japanese knives and some plushies as well. He had a lot of one exact type, which seemed to be an onion with tentacles. It was in different sizes and different facial expressions. 

–This is a pachimari.

–A what? 

–‘Pachi’ like… onion?

–I knew it! It totally looks like it. But why the tentacles?

–‘Mari’ stands for calamari.

–Oh, right. And why is it so popular? You have quite a lot of them.

–It was my favourite character in a cartoon a long time ago. My relatives sometimes forget I’m turning 19 this year– he remarked and rolled his eyes with a grimace.

–Hanzo is the older brother, right?– I asked as I thought about the possibility that he might be younger than me. He was so young and pure looking after all.

–He is 22– Genji replied. Oh, thank goodness. The same age as I am.–Do you want to see his room?– Genji grinned at me with a mischeivous spark in his eyes.

–Ehm, well…– OF COURSE. But that blush replied instead of me anyway.–If… am I allowed?

–Genji allows you– he winked at me and opened the door next to his room. 

The first look at Hanzo’s room confirmed my suspicion that Genji and him were nothing alike. The place was clean like crazy. Not a little bit of dust or grime was to be found there, and everything was in it’s own place, in order. He had blue light blue walls and a balcony with a river-view. His bed was not like mine, it was only a mattress on the ground, but with the usual white bedsheets on it. There was a little desk where there stood a teacup and a can, the old, traditional types. There was a giant wardrobe as well with a full body mirror on the side facing his bed. He had a pillow? Something like that beside it in the corner, surrounded by big candles and incenses. The whole room had the atmosphere of a sanctum. It was quite amazing.

–What is this for?–I asked, pointing to the pillow in the corner.

–Meditation. He does it every day. Humphf– he huffed– Such a waste of time!

–So you don’t do it?

–Nah, real fighters can perform well without old rituals– he shrugged.– And, I will be out of here soon, so no need to practice traditional shit.

–Where are you going? How soon? I thought you and Hanzo were close… 

–Yes, in a way we are. In other ways, we’ll never be. He is connected to our father’s bussiness. He is the heir. I have nothing to do with this. I want to travel. Don’t know when, but the day will come when I take my bags and go– Genji told me and I felt some kind of sadness fill my chest as he talked with an innocent look on his face. But then he leaned in close to me all of a sudden and started talking in a different tone.

–I could take you with me, hmm? We would just travel the world in our cool car, making love in every place possible. How would you like that?– he leaned so close I even felt his breaths on my face. I put my hands on his chest and shoved him away.

–Are you insane?! No way– I groaned at his weight. He was heavier than he looked. Genji wasn’t offended by my rejection, though, he just laughed.

–Somehow I thought you’d say that. You do like my brother, don’t you?– He leaned against the doorframe (still in Hanzo’s room) lazily.

–I… – I gulped since I wasn’t bad at lying but I didn’t feel like confessing to this really sympathetic brat.– Why do you think I like him only because I refuse to sleep with you?– I feigned a laugh.

–I could see it the first moment in your eyes. As you stared after him when he left. Don’t worry, he is coming back. He always comes back– as Genji said that he raised his hand and stroked my arm kindly, and not intrusively, only as a friend. Still when I heard the throat-clearing from the hallway, from a very close distance I jumped away from Genji on instict. It was Hanzo standing there and I had no idea if he heard our talk, or how long he could have stood there!  
My face and my whole body went red and I felt like my head could explode. Holy shit, did I embarrass myself in front of him on my first day here? God. I want to die. Where were those guys with the machine guns when they were needed?!

–Hello, brother! I would greet you in japanese but that would be rude in our company, right?

–Good that you know the etiquette well, Genji. What are you doing in my room?– He looked from Genji to me with tensed muscles and a strict expression on his face. I froze in place and couldn’t say a word. Luckily Genji’s tongue still worked.

–I was showing the girl around as you said. She liked your meditation stuff– Genji said but Hanzo didn’t seem to lose his strictly upstanding attitude and the mad snarl on his face. I saw Genji gulp before Hanzo told me:

–Wait for me outside in the hall, please.

–A-alright– I nodded and gulped as well as I left quickly. I felt sorry for Genji. It seemed like Hanzo was not in the best mood and I feared he might get physical with his brother in anger.  
I waited there for long minutes, trying to listen but I couldn’t hear a single sound. Damn those perfect walls. And there was nobody other than me. The servants were all already asleep, the guards were probably outside, but didn’t move around. It was silent and kind of… lonely. I suddenly felt the urge to call my mom and sister. They probably already know about me being fired and they might worry for my safety. Maybe they even called me but my phone broke when we were attacked and Hanzo pulled me to the ground. God, what have I gotten myself into?!  
After more than a couple of minutes I felt relaxed as there was nothing else for me to do now, other than to wait. I will ask Hanzo for permission to use their computer and I will contact my mom. Everything is going to be alright. I thought about London, the St. James park, my big sea lion plushie I used to sleep with when I was a child, the soft material of my pillow, and not much later I was already asleep.

It was early in the morning when I woke up, and for my surprise I found myself in the room I got in the Shimada-castle. The morning sun was peeking in through the curtains and made me blink a couple of times before I could fully open my eyes. For the first time in days I finally felt good and fresh. As I looked around I could see a basket full of women’s clothing. Oh, yes! I may not have to wear my dirty one from yesterday…  
I looked at them and saw some simple ones like a plain white t-shirt with jeans, but there were yukatas and other japanese stuff that looked like robes to me. They were all colored and covered in flowers. Mostly cherry blossoms, or some blue version of it. I found a really appealing combo, I wore a tight-fitting blue top and grey leggings with those blue flowered robes. Every piece was so soft, they must wash them with pixie dust or something.  
After I was ready I walked out, but didn’t dare to knock on Hanzo’s door so instead I headed to the garden.   
In the early daylight the design of it was majestic and really beautiful. There was a well with two sculpted dragons inside, around it there were colorful stones on the ground that lead to seats from where people can watch the water that playfully escaped from the dragons’ mouths into the well itself. There were some smaller buildings, too, made of wood. I wondered what those might be but I didn’t have the courage to look inside because I saw one of the guards step out of onewith a machine gun in hand!  
I chose the path to the river instead, it was lined with little bushes on both sides that were trimmed to look like perfect spheres.   
As I walked down to the flowing water I suddenly felt the presence of somebody else. On my left behind the house in the shadow of a tree there was a sitting pillow on the ground and Hanzo was sitting on it with his eyes closed, concentrating. Meditating.  
He didn’t seem to notice me, so I stepped a little closer to take a good look at him. He was wearing robes almost like mine, but it was blue all over, without any pattern. He looked content like that, almost smiling, his hair tied back (but those random locks hanging out in his face so adorably). I huffed a little air out silently as I caught myself grinning.  
I thought after a while that I probably should go and leave him there in peace. He may get angry if I disturb his morning activity. But as I turned to leave his deep voice immediately stopped me.

–Do you not enjoy this view? Just perfect. Calms the nerves.

Well, way to go. At least he knows it. Oh, was he talking about the river?

–Ehm. Well… I’m sorry to disuturb you. I thought you didn’t notice me.

–Heh– Hanzo started to grin to himself and I had no idea why until he spoke again.– If I hadn’t noticed such loud steps as yours are, I would already be dead– he announced, rather like he was amused at my shocked expression. He went on.– Genji answered your questions yesterday already, so now you know who I am– he stood up and stretched those beautiful muscles. It actually surprised me what he said.

–I don’t think I know you, Hanzo. But at least I have an idea about why I might have been attacked.

–Do you have further questions?

–Yes I do– I somehow felt the courage to say this, because he looked the most relaxed ever since I knew him, though, his tone still cold as an ice cube. His narrow eyes looked at me directly.

–Ask, then– he commanded.

–Ehm… So…– I took a shaky breath with my courage gone down the river all of a sudden– I want to know something that really… really interests me.

Actually there were several things I could have asked, but suddenly I didn’t know which one to ask. My interest ranged from his relationship status to his upbringing.  
No, not really approppriate. He looked at me with curiosity now and I couldn’t hide my blush.

–Hanzo, did you… carry me to my room?– This just came to my rescue from the back of my mind but I really wanted to know how I got there, too.  
He only nodded with a serious face.

–I did. 

I had mixed feelings about this. The obvious excitement that Hanzo actually hugged me close and carried me… And the freaking fact that I slept through it drove me mad. 

–Emm, thanks– I scratched my neck and blushed again and he only nodded. It was an odd thing he always did. Nodding in silence. 

The silence actually stayed now, Hanzo didn’t seem to mind but I felt like I should say something. It was becoming awkward. I hated awkward silences.

–Now If you do not have any other questions…– he stepped away from me when I finally came up with something quickly.

–I have some questions about my future– I announced, pulling my hand away from my neck slowly.– For how long do you plan to… keep me here?

–For as long as necessary– he answered simply.

–But do you think you can… solve the problem on your own? You know, I could help somehow…

Hanzo actually looked surprised by this. I wasn’t offering armed forces, only my help if he could use it anyhow. It was nice to just be in their beautiful palace in Japan, but I wanted to see my family as soon as possible. I wanted to act, or at least do something to take my mind off this whole situation.

Hanzo looked at me after a little pause. His expression has changed! His relaxed self was already gone and he glared at me now like I said something awfully stupid.

–The problem is my business. Yours is to follow the instructions I’m giving you and do not linger outside for long. Go, have your breakfast now– he ordered. I didn’t like how he always commanded me. No ‘please’, no ‘could you’, no’why don’t you’… And no telling me what was gonna happen next.  
And now he just walked away like I wasn’t even standing there. No. He was not going to talk to me like that all the time. 

–Hey!– I ran after him and placed a hand on his shoulder a bit roughly. I felt his muscles move when he turned around.– Why do you even think I’m hungry? I’m not a stupid doll, and by no means your servant. I want to be useful but I want to be treated as an equal…!

–I said. Go. Inside– he spoke slowly, strictly and stressed every word for me to understand how serious he was with that command. Shoot, I felt like a little puppy that was kicked.   
I swallowed my pride and went inside,feeling lonlier than ever, my fists clenched.  
I wasn’t very hungry, so instead of going for that breakfast I only wandered around in the mansion. There were lots of books on shelves, as I noticed it right after my arrival. I was interested in them, I generally liked to read. For me it was something like meditation. And it would have been nice now to do something calming, but most of those were written in japanese. After a little looking around I found one though, with an English title.   
I took it off the shelf and saw that it was a children’s book, called…

–“The Sun and the Moon”– I heard the younger Shimada ask from the doorway. He didn’t even startle me, his voice was so gentle. Nice change after my cold encounter with Hanzo outside.

–You read this?– I asked curiously.  
Genji walked closer and nodded slowly.

–Actually my mother did. As a… story before bed?

–Bedtime story– I helped him out with the expression.

–Yeah! She read that for us. Exciting story about war and family.

–War? I thought it was a love story– I laughed a little at my romantic naivety.

Genji smiled and leaned against the shelf. He wore a white headband this time and a sporty grey shirt with training trousers. It quite suited him.

–You will not likely find a love story in this house– he shrugged sarcastically, and added – But I have nothing against love stories– with his eyebrows rising.  
His grin didn’t make it clear for me it this was meant to be a flirty comment or not, but it wasn’t even important when he said– And grilled chicken. Two things I could not ever say no to– he joked but wow, I even could smell it in the air, coming from the kitchen.

–You know what? You’re right. I want that chicken– I agreed, suddenly feeling hungrier than ever.   
Looks like the little ninja can make my time with the Shimadas better. So now, if Hanzo wasn’t going to be nicer, maybe I should just stick to friendship with his brother. Not the worst thing to find for a lonely wanderer.


	6. Strike at the heart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a NEW one, written after I realized something was missing. 
> 
> Tonight Hanzo shows a little bit of interest for our girl, but remains cold as ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was born after the 9th, because I felt like there was a gap wating to be filled (and some of you felt it too). 
> 
> Thank you guys for helping me get back on the track. I really lost some things when I went on hiatus with this story, but now I feel like I can continue as I planned.
> 
> Tell me your opinions ;) 
> 
> And enjoy reading :)

Blood. My blood? I look down on my robes and see blood all over. But it is not mine. I’m not in pain. My mom is standing above me and she tells me to stay calm. Everything is going to be alright. But why? I don’t feel anything.  
Then I realized there was a person lying before me on the ground. He was still gloriously handsome, but seemingly weak, dying. Hanzo.

–Hanzo?!– I looked at him with worry– Hanzo, look at me!

The man gritted his teeth in pain as he opened up his hazel eyes.

–Why did…ah… why did you do this?– he forced out the words painfully, as his body twitched He was bleeding from several wounds.

–What?– I felt a lump in my throat suddenly. –What did I do?

–You… killed me.

 

As I opened my eyes, panting, I still could see in my mind his judging eyes, and the hatred they reflected. I almost felt like throwing up when I sat up. I was sweating and slightly shaking. After everything that happened it was a surprise I didn’t have nightmares earlier. But now I felt lonelier than ever in my entire life. I felt hot tears running down on my cheeks and I let myself cry a bit, because I couldn’t stop the shaking otherwise.   
I didn’t understand the dream and why it shook me so. I hardly knew anything about Hanzo, although I felt oddly connected to him since I helped him at the restaurant. But yes, it made no sense. Probably it was only coming from the fact that he was really cold to me and I didn’t remember giving him a reason to hate me. It was me who got into something nasty after only helping a guy in need.  
After calming a little I still couldn’t bring myself to sleep and I had the greatest urge now to call my mother.   
As I lost my phone and couldn’t ask the brothers to lend me theirs or a computer or anything I decided to try the Father’s room.   
I knew Genji told me never to go there, but it was my only chance to contact my family. They must have gone mad with worry since I couldn’t give them any signs I was still alive.   
I knew this could be dangerous, because the enemy may have (oh, they must have) extra modern techniques to eavesdrop, but seriously what could they learn? That I was here? I bet they already knew that. With these guards they would be insane to try to get inside.

There was nobody around in the house at this hour. They were all sleeping in their rooms. Except for those guards doing their night shift at the main gate, outside. I felt nervous as I silently walked through the main hall and then through the little hallway that lead me to the boys’ rooms. I didn’t even catch my breath until I passed their doors. I couldn’t allow myself to make any mistakes now. Even though they were my protectors, they were my prisoners, too, in a way.  
The door was not locked luckily so I stepped in the forbidden room. It was not a big deal. After what Genji said I was expecting at least one corpse or a treasure chest to be inside.  
It was actually the most minimalist room in the house. There was only a bedroll, a meditation mat and a desk with many drawers. The old Shimada must keep some important documents here, but those didn’t interest me the slightest. I was only looking for a phone, or a laptop. As I looked around I found an old kind of phone charger beside the bedroll, but not the phone. I almost gave up on it when I noticed a little phone-holder on the wall next to a very strange painting about lines and circles.  
–Yes!– I sighed silently and took the phone out of the holder. It was of course totally dead, but I connected it and as it beeped my hope revived with the phone.  
I only needed to wait a couple of minutes until it was ready for a brief call, so I leaned against the desk until then. Even though my mind didn’t let me sleep, my body could have used a little more of it. I yawned silently and looked at the desk to pass the time. There were some papers, books in Japanese… and there was also a photo. A picture about Genji and Hanzo next to each other. Genji looked like a goofball and Hanzo as usually, a little cold and annoyed. Genji already had green hair so this must have been somewhat recent. They looked sweet like that. They could be good brothers…I saw the potential.   
My thoughts were interrupted when the phone beeped one more time. This must be enough!   
I took it off the charger and started to push the buttons with excitement. I’d only have a little time, so I was just going to tell my mother I was alright and ask if they were too. Or is that too much? Too little? I wanted to talk to them for hours! But I knew I couldn’t.   
As I heard the beeping sound that meant I was being connected to our home I felt my heart beat faster, but after a couple of beeps I suddenly felt a big push at my shoulder and the phone fell out of my grasp immediately. As it fell, I saw a strong hand catch it and he disconnected the line with a press. His other hand was holding me against the wall and he was looking at me now angrily.

–Are you completely stupid?– he growled with fierce eyes.

–I… I just…– I wanted to tell him to get off me, but after so much excitement for that night I only could stammer around like an idiot.

–You could have gotten them killed.

–What? What do you mean?– I blinked at him getting a little scared.  
Hanzo looked in my eyes and saw me in my most vulnerable state. For a moment I saw something in his stare, too. Something that slowly changed that angry look. Hanzo’s grip softened, then he let go of my shoulder and I could finally move away from the wall. But he didn’t answer, only exhaled loudly.

–Hanzo?

–They would take every opportunity to get what they want. You have to think before you act– He lectured me.– And we have to get out of here– he turned to walk away, always playing by the rules, but suddenly I grabbed his wrist without thinking.

–Wait!... Do you think… they will hurt my family?  
Hanzo didn’t turn back, only looked at me from the corner of his eye.

–No. I am their target, not you or your family. But you still have to be careful and follow my instructions. Never give them opportunity to hurt you.

–Your whole life is an opportunity to get hurt– I said right away, again without thinking. This was a little rude… –Sorry, I just mean… I want to go home. I didn’t mean to offend you. And I enjoyed our adventures, even if I didn’t really show it. Your life is something I couldn’t even imagine before I met you. You must think I’m weak and helpless and maybe I am. But you know… I miss my family.

Hanzo was facing the door, still showing his back to me. For seconds there was silence in the dark room between us, but before I could say anything more, he started to talk:

–You… are a strange woman. You rescue a wounded stranger. You sneak out in the night to call your relatives. And you think about this situation as an adventure! –he chuckled at the last point– I don’t understand you. Do you not fear death?– as he asked that, he turned his face to me with a frown.

–Death is not important. Of course I fear death. But I’m a lot more afraid of not living the right way. I always just do what I consider right. I just follow my heart, you know– I shrugged and felt a little naïve looking through those stern eyes into a mind that probably never understood the wonders of chasing your dreams.

Hanzo slowly turned away from me, staring down at his feet. He all of a sudden seemed to be sad. I felt the urge to touch his back and comfort him, but I didn’t dare to do that.

–Get back to your room. If you come in here again, I’ll treat you as I would treat an intruder.

After he left me there, I felt that thing again. That twisting pain in my stomach I experienced just before I woke up...


	7. Ignore all distractions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dominant Genji is hot Genji ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey! New chapter!
> 
> Thank you for the love <3 
> 
> Keep reading, I'm back now.
> 
> And, don't worry we won't cheat on Hanzo. But a little fun never hurt nobody ;)

The days passed slowly in the Shimada-mansion. I almost did get used to being a prisoner or a princess there. There was no real difference. Within the building I could do whatever pleased me. Try the various bath therapies (they had massage therapists and bath experts, too). I could learn the language (Genji brought me some japanese language books and even offered his help as my tutor). And if I wanted to be alone in my wonderful and modern room, they left me alone. I tried all of the devices there, the 5D-cabin, the button that lifts the bed and reveals a hidden book case, the buttons that closes the curtains and lets down the bulletproof window-covers… I learned the names of the servants. There was Yusuke, the cook, Hinata, who was responsible for cleaning, Mia, who always brought me new clothes.  
I wondered if they were allowed to go out. Since I never saw anybody leave the house I started to think there was a secret passage somewhere around here. Sometimes I wished I could find it and just run away. Hanzo didn't really give a damn about me, anyway since our strange encounter in the forbidden-room. It always hurt me to see him leaving the house without saying a freaking word to me after I thought I could be on his good side. When these thoughts came around I became very moody and flustered. I felt like crying and didn’t even want to get up. I knew how the day was going to be, because every day was just the same. Getting up, some playful time-killing with Genji, then seeing Hanzo dress up like The karate kid and leave. Waiting for him to come back and tell me I was free from those bastards. That part never happened. 

Today was the 6th day I’ve spent here. This dark mood didn’t seem to leave me for hours now. I wasn’t hungry and I told Genji to leave me alone for the rest of the day. I lost everything with my bag so I only had my imagination to think about my family. I really missed that printed photo of them, though. It was taken at a Christmas party, at my aunt’s. Mom was drinking only a little wine but it got her face all red. My sister had a christmas-hat on that glowed in the dark – as we later found out. I had a really bad haircut, but we were so happy. Mom got her new job as a teacher three days before that. Nice old times… I wondered if I was going to be home for Christmas this year.  
I was so lost in my own head I didn’t hear the door open until I felt a weight behind me on the bed. I got a little startled and jumped but realized it was only the younger Shimada brother. Who else, actually?

–You said you wanted to learn to fight– he smirked and adjusted his headband.–What about now?

 

20 minutes later in the dojo

 

–Have you ever gotten in a fight?– Genji asked me while throwing random shurikens at a dartboard. He wasn’t dead-accurate but hit it every time. 

–Well… only once. I hit somebody who picked on a younger boy. It was a guy, my classmate. I punched him in the face and he fell over…

–Sounds promising– said the boy and took up a certain position like he was waiting for me to jump in his arms or something. –Now hit me– he told me, grinning.

–What? No way…

–C’mon, Arlene. You will not hurt me, trust me! So do it!– he raised his arms like it was no big deal. But I didn’t just hit people, let alone friends. This was the point when I realized I considered Genji my friend.

–I can’t. What if… I don’t know. It’s just…

–What if a guy tries to kidnap you? He just comes up to you like this…– Genji didn’t only suggest me to imagine this situation, he even acted it out as he came up to me and grabbed my wrist strongly with one hand.–… forces you to go and you can’t do any…– as he went on, trying to drag me with him, I quickly pulled my wrist out of his grip and wanted to run away. It was mostly to show him how I’m not just a little looser, and that I’d be able to escape immediately if something like this happened. But a part of me got quite nervous seeing him being aggressive. I could never imagine Genji show an attitude like this. And he was good at it.  
When I turned to run, he suddenly grabbed one of my arms and jerked me back with such a strength it surprised me again and he pressed me against himself as he held now both of my wrists together. I couldn’t move if I tried, but it bugged me more to feel the boy’s breath hit my neck as he laughed softly. I suddenly felt goosebumps rise all over my body.

–How would you free yourself now?– I could hear a smile in his voice. I almost could feel his heartbeat we were so close. I wondered if he can feel mine. I hoped not, because, even though it was Hanzo who made my knees weak, being so close to his brother did send shivers down my spine. Genji wasn't really my type. I always liked the strong, confident, distant and mysterious guys (and Hanzo seemed to be the perfect example for that), but Genji also had those genetics and a handsome face, himself. Him acting so differently made me realize how handsome he was, actually.

–I… I have no idea… – I whispered without the courage to speak up, because I knew my voice would crack. I even took a shaky breath when Genji suddenly released me. When I turned around he saw my blush.

–Hey, do not worry! I’m not going to hurt you– his face was now back to the friendly Genji I knew.

–I-I know. It’s just… scary. How I really am defenseless– I said the out-of-nowhere explanation. And while it really WAS scary, the thought of Genji being so dominant turning me on scared me even more at the moment. 

–Maybe you just enjoyed being so close to me– he joked and for a moment I froze and felt like I was caught in the act of doing something bad. But when I looked at him and he laughed I felt my nerves calm down a little as I giggled along. –So hit me.

I realized I couldn’t not do it eventually, so I played along.

–Where?

–You choose– Genji shrugged, but a moment later he added– Well, almost. One place is not included in the offer.

Yes, I blushed again, but he also made me curious.

–Why not? I mean, not you. But if a guy attacked me, I’d totally kick him in the nuts as soon as possible. I couldn’t be stronger than a guy, anyway.

–It is a good plan, but you really should know how to give a right punch. If you learn to do that, and to avoid punches, you will have a lot less to be afraid of– he explained eagerly.

–Alright. So you want to fight? Let’s fight!– I announced jokingly, and tried to take up a position I saw in movies. One leg ahead, the other behind it, fists up. Genji waited for me to finally hit.  
On my first try he easily avoided it and this is what happened for the second time as well.

–Surprise me– he recommended, and half-intentionally I landed a punch from the right side just after he finished the instruction. 

I immediately pressed my palm against my chin in worry as I heard him groan. He didn’t fall over, though, only took a step away from me and rubbed his cheek with a smirk.

–Shit, I’m so sorry… – I gulped when I heard someone speak from behind.

–You will need to hit harder to wipe that grin off his face…– I instantly knew who the deep voice belonged to. As I looked back I saw the older Shimada step into the dojo with a malicious smile on his face.


	8. Never second best.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jelous Hanzo is mean Hanzo.
> 
> But surprise at the end ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys <3
> 
> I am back from the grave. Not being able to eat for 4 days is not really fun, but I'm here again with a before-Christmas- SURPRISE! 
> 
> Just read and enjoy ;)
> 
> And if I can't update soon enough:
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS to Everyone reading this <3 
> 
> I love you all, thank you so much. It not only warmed my heart to know that so many of you liked my stories this year. You guys gave me confidence in writing as well. I never thought anyone would be interested. 
> 
> I always wrote stories for myself, but it's so much better, so different writing for You, Guys!  
> You made me a storyteller. Something I always wanted to be.  
> Thank you :)

I could see, something was off about his stare. Like he was burning inside but cold on the outside. Was he angry? Or just determined? Anyway, as he reached us a shiver ran through me, as he raised that bow he carried and fired an arrow right in the center of the target. The one that was the furthest from us.

–I see you are still quite good, Brother– Genji whistled jokingly, when Hanzo fired now three arrows, one after the other, and all of them hit the target right in the center like the first one.

–Quite good?– Hanzo asked proudly. I watched in awe that perfect way he held the bow and that perfect look on his face. When he turned to look at me, though, I grew a little skittish.– Do you really want this rotter to teach you now?– his eyes showed serious disgust as he referred to Genji. I didn’t like the way he said it. I saw Genji roll his eyes in the background like he was used to be called like that, but still, I found it awfully offending. Since I decided to call the young one my friend, there was no place in my heart to offend a friend like this.

–I’m sure both of you have skills that could be useful for me. Will you both teach me, please?

–I would love to, dear Lady. But I guess I will take my leave now– Genji smirked at me and even winked as he turned to leave. I blushed a little, as Genji already knew about my crush on his brother and now if Hanzo was really paying attention, he knew it as well. Great.  
The one with the stern expression but beautiful face shoved his bow in my hands harshly and looked me in the eyes with such a strict commanding glare I felt like running away.  
I looked down on the bow and back at Hanzo questioningly. 

–Do it. Fire. Show me what you can do!– he said without any reassurance. No pressure, right?

I tried to do as he did moments ago. I raised it, my elbow straight, and the arrow… I needed an arrow… I took one from Hanzo’s back with a hesitating motion and I really tried to aim at the target. I started with the closest one, but I was so lame. As I released the string (?) the arrow fell from my grip. I didn’t shoot it, only dropped it on the ground with a pathetic cracking sound on the floor.

–God…– I gulped and looked up at Hanzo again in fear. He might bite my head off now. But when I looked at him, I only saw him grinning which transformed into laughing. But it wasn’t the kind laugh you do when you fuck something up and it’s funny. He was practically… laughing AT me. I felt humiliated by him and suddenly didn’t want to practice anymore. I held the bow for him to take so that I could get out of here, but he shook his head, still fighting his laugh-tears.

–Do it again.

–No. I’ve had enough.

–You won’t ever achieve anything– he told me judgingly– You give up too easily.

Fuck this, I wanted to hit him so badly! He does this on purpose, why do I have to be affected by him so easily?!  
Because of those freaking beautiful cheekbones and the smooth black curls that touched those cheekbones when he looked a little down. When he looked at me. With his stunning eyes. This is the shallow reason why I wanted to impress him from the first day.  
And with Genji gone I didn’t really had the courage to argue with Hanzo when it it only the two of us. I only stood there, like a ghost. But well, I won’t be afraid of the guy I have a crush on. I didn’t usually crush on aggressive idiots. Since I already assumed Hanzo wasn’t like that, I gained my confidence back and I raised the bow again, and took another arrow from him.

–I want you to tell me how to do it– I said, with the same cold commanding tone he used on me.– Instruct me!  
Hanzo remained silent for a moment longer, then I suddenly felt his hand on my back. He grabbed my ribs firmly.

–Straighten your spine– he said, a little kinder than before. The place he touched felt warm even after he released me. Then he raised my elbow with only one finger.

–And this one?– I asked about my right hand that held the arrow.

–Too low. Hold it to your face… to… – He became hesitant for a moment, then I looked at him again and I found him really cute with that lost expression of his. He couldn’t remember the word so he quickly pointed his finger under his right eye to show me. Hah, I know what you refer to ;)

–Cheekbone?

–Yes– he nodded and I couldn’t stifle a little smile.

–I knew it! I knew there were still words you don’t know. Don’t bug me with English again!– Genji grinned at him victoriously from outside. I didn’t even realize he was still around. Eavesdropping, he did? Hanzo didn’t sound surprised, though. He snarled back at his brother and barked out something in Japanese I didn’t understand but Genji’s eyebrows told me it must have been something nasty, because he backed off and told him disappointedly:

–You are such an ass.

I didn’t know them for a long time but I had the feeling their relationship wasn’t at its best these days. As Genji talked about his brother, he seemed to love him. Hanzo’s actions didn’t show love towards Genji, though. I felt a little brokenhearted when seeing them like this. So to have the guys’ attention I finally fired the arrow.  
Well, I did shoot it, and it didn’t fall but it landed so far from the actual target that it almost hit another one, that was a lot further – by accident. Even though I achieved still nothing, I felt a lot better than last time. The two brothers reacted differently. Genji cheered for my success stepping a little closer again.

–Woohoo! I knew you were going to make it, Girl!  
While Hanzo only huffed and crossed his arms over his chest with his eyes rolling.

–What?– I asked him when he killed my good mood.

–Hahh. You think that was something? I thought you were different from this fool. I was wrong– he said and turned to walk out of the place. How dare he?! He pissed me off again now!  
I ran after Hanzo and we left Genji alone at the dojo. As he paced towards the house I followed him, trying to communicate in a rather angry way.

–What the heck did you expect from me?... Huh?... For your information: I am not the daughter of a damn mafia boss, alright?!... I wasn’t taught to kill people from the age of 5!

–3– he corrected me coldly as he stepped into the hallway with me chasing after him.

–Oh, sorry! You know what?! I’m not. You may have had a tough childhood, but it is not a permission to be rude! I am only a simple girl!  
Hanzo unexpectedly turned to face me before we reached the kitchen. There was nobody but us. As he leaned so close he looked very intimidating but I was furious and he couldn’t stop me from saying everything that was on my mind. But he answered, without even the slightest sign of being equally angry. He was cold as always.

–Simple. That is the key. You… are nothing special. Nothing.– He said those words so patronizingly I wanted to cry or hit him.

–How dare you?! You don’t have the right to say this, you ARROGANT PRICK!– I stepped forward like I was going to hit him, but I didn’t. I only wanted to look fearless. I was not the type to be really aggressive, only if necessary to defend myself. Or… if a guy grabs my shoulders to push me away when the last thing I need is his touch.  
The only thing that sobered me up was the sound of the slap. Skin hitting skin. This was the moment I realized that I’ve gone too far. I will never forget how he looked. Head a little to the side, trying to process what just happened. Gulping, hair in his face. Slowly raising his head to look at me.  
By the time his eyes found mine, I was a wreck. I completely regretted slapping Hanzo’s, but I couldn’t undo it now. I started to shake as he looked me deeply in the eyes, with something fierce in his stare. It was like when I first saw him in the dojo. But now I was shaking in fear. I must have overstepped a boundary and now I must pay the price.  
I shut my eyes because I was a coward. Well, as I mentioned, I’m not a trained assassin since I was… 3. I wanted to bite my tongue in anticipation but the Shimada didn’t make me wait that long for the punishment.  
I suddenly, out of nowhere felt something warm on my lips and a weight that pushed me up against the wall behind me. I gave a strangled sound and my eyes flew open in an instant. I couldn’t even believe, but it was true. Hanzo was kissing me.  
And with a great intensity, to be honest.  
I just stood there in shock as his hands fisted the fabric of my t-shirt (the one t-shirt that was actually mine) roughly, his lips kept pressing against mine and the cold wall supported my weight because my knees threatened to give out.  
When I actually realized I was not dreaming or losing myself in a fantasy, and I wanted to give him permission to deepen the kiss, it was over, though.  
He used the wall for support as well, as he pushed himself away from me, both of us staring at eachother in shock, breathing hard.  
Hanzo’s porcelain skin was flushed so sweetly, but in his eyes I saw confusion.

–Hanzo…– I whispered but he held up his palm immediately to shut me up. I fell silent and he just looked at his feet, then turned and walked away, leaving me there, leaning against the wall, taking in a shaky breath. 

So in combat I may embarrass myself. But at least I already had the time of my life… kind of. Holy dragon. I’m sooo going to die!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just hit both Shimadas in the face the same day? ...


	9. There is beauty in simplicity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo is not as cold as ice, finally ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies (and probably Gentleman...?). We are getting to the ROMANCE ;)
> 
> Okay, guys. This is long and I am afraid I screwed up royally.  
> If I did, please be gentle with the comments because I panicked over it so much I might bury myself :D 
> 
> I don't know if I did show his motivations, but I hope it comes through. If not, please tell me! ;) And you guys still don't know something that will come up in the next chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy reading! / Please don't hate me, this is my first cold-to-hot romance! :D

Needless to say I couldn’t sleep until late that night. I had every existing emotion running through me. Confusion! Why the hell did Hanzo behave that way? First he humiliates me, then KISSES me all of a sudden?! WTH? Excitement! Well, for obvious reasons. Now I didn’t have to imagine those little things, the softness of his lips, the way he inhales during a kiss, the brush of his slight stubble… I only needed to remember it. And this was beyond wonderful. Hope. The old female dilemma started to work its way into my mind. What does this mean now? Does he like me the way I like him?  
But if he does, why didn’t he show me earlier?  
And why was he so rude to me?  
…the heck is this man!  
Finally I felt worse than when he laughed at my poor technique. He only wants to piss me off, I’m sure. What an asshole! I will never speak to him again, and tomorrow I will freaking sneak out and catch a plane home. Yes. This is what I’m going to do!  
No one can stop me.

These were my last thoughts before my eyes grew heavy with sleep and I slipped into dream-world.  
When I opened my eyes after a very short sleep the first thing I actually saw was no other, than the older Shimada in my room.  
I had to blink a couple of times to actually believe it and I still wasn’t sure it was not a vivid dream. But no, it seemed, that Hanzo was actually there.  
He didn’t sit at the end of my bed, though, like his brother does almost every morning.  
Hanzo was standing near the giant window, looking out through the curtain on the sunrise above the river.  
Before I could even yawn, or say a thing, he started to talk. 

–Eat your breakfast and be ready in half an hour.

He didn’t look at me, he was still gazing at the landscape.  
Even though it sounded like a command, his voice was surprisingly soft now. However, after the events of yesterday I instantly barked at him angrily:

–What?! B-but I… you…!

–I’ll be waiting in the main hall– he said briefly, not letting me finish and just walked out of my room.

I shifted up into sitting position and froze. Why does he have to do this? Jesus, I really thought about just leaving right now. But as the steam left my head slowly I started to wonder why he took this step. He never really visited me in my room. For how long could he have been standing there? God, did I snore?!  
I battled with myself for that half an hour he provided me. One half of me wanted to punish the guy by not following his commands for being that much of an asshole yesterday and the other was awfully curious. The latter one won finally.  
For a change it was Genji who went out today. The cook, Yusuke wanted me to eat, but I couldn’t force myself to swallow the omelette, even though it smelled wonderful. And I didn’t even have time for that if I wanted to appear in the main hall on time.  
I figured that we would practice again since my attempt yesterday was quite tragic.  
I put on some clothes that let me move around a lot. No robes today, only a black legging with a short dress covered in flowers. Their mother must have loved flowers I figured. And she had the same sizes as I did. I liked her clothes a lot.  
Anyway, I arrived at the main hall a little before the time we agreed on. Hanzo arrived right after I did.  
He did wear his orange robes so I thought he wouldn’t be doing anything rather than watching me suffer with that bow. Wonderful. 

–I am ready. I think…–I tried to sound confident now that I chose to come and see what he was planning.

–Then come with me – he stepped out and I followed. I was surprised that he didn’t lead me to the dojo, though. He was heading towards the river. 

I actually didn’t expect him to say anything, but I wanted to know more so I asked.

–So where are you taking me?

–You will see soon– it was the only answer I got from the cold one.

I followed, still wondering what his plan might be. As we got closer, I suddenly took a glimpse of a little path, right beside the river bank. I couldn’t see it before due to the bumpy little hillocks on the ground. Hanzo lead me further away from the house. I didn’t notice their estate was so big. The forest that looked like a boundary for me before now seemed to be part of the Shimada-land. We walked and walked in silence beside those gorgeous tall trees, and while doing so I couldn’t help but notice how gloriously this man before me walked. The sweet swaying of his broad shoulders made my heart beat faster. He may have been an asshole, but what a handsome asshole he was…  
I only noticed something important when we were walking for about ten minutes.

–Ehm. Hanzo? Where is your bow?

–We won’t be needing that.

Alright. So no practice session today? Then… where are we going? I really started to wonder, and I must admit, I had some of the dirtiest ideas when I thought back on that strong, demanding kiss he gave me, but I punched myself in the shoulder to stop it. There must be another explanation… But I kind of hoped there wasn’t. There should be finally something fun in being stuck here without any hope to go home.

When we arrived at a clearing: a little hill surrounded by the forest, my chin dropped. Holy skies, this was so beautiful. The grass was bright green, and there were some sakura trees around and a little building that reminded me of a very traditional telephone booth from those old movies, even though it was made of wood and maybe… bamboo? Behind our backs there was still the river of course. This looked like the most peaceful part of Japan ever.  
We slowly walked up to the little house and Hanzo stopped at the entrance. 

–This is a memorial for my family. My ancestors used to visit this place to pray for luck or victory in battle, or simply meditated here – he explained. 

As I peeked in, the place inside was very small. Only one person would fit there. I saw lots of pictures on its wall: photos and paintings as well. And lots of objects that seemed to be old and traditional, like amulets. I couldn’t really identify any of them, so they must have been also family-related to Hanzo.  
The whole place was small but had an overwhelming atmosphere. It was like the building was surrounded by magic. 

–You can have a look if you want to– Hanzo added and I blinked at him in surprise.

–R-really? Isn’t that disrespectful?

–No– he briefly gave the permission for me to step inside. He lit some candles on the wall. Oh, very traditional. Wow.  
As I looked at the pictures of those who must have deceased I felt goosebumps rising on my skin. This little house was like a cemetery, but somehow not as sad and cold. As I looked at the pictures on the right side I noticed that the last one was about a woman, quite young-looking and she was wearing the exact same clothing I wore yesterday.  
I hesitated to ask, but if there was a time for that, it was now.

–Is this your mother?

Hanzo looked inside, like I said, there was no room for two people, and he nodded. In any other situation I would have been thrilled that he leant so close to my face, but now it was only part of the magic there.  
As he stepped away I went out as well.  
I saw him hesitating to say something for the first time in my life. He sighed and looked at the river, then the building, anything to avoid my gaze. Only after a little while did he talk again.

–I need to apologize for my behavior yesterday.

 

Hanzo finally looked at me for a brief moment. He seemed to be sad. Deeply. Or maybe… confused? His eyes left mine and trailed off to the ground.  
After a little silence he continued:

–My father used to teach me to fight that way. Harsh brings out the best performance: that is his method. But sometimes… –he paused, looking at me again, checking if I was still following his words. He struggled with being so soft. Probably it surprised him even more than it surprised me.–… you have to relax before you try again. This is why we are here. I used to come here when I was young and needed time to regain my focus.

–Huh– I smiled a little– If there is a perfect place to calm the nerves this must be it– I told him honestly. I maybe saw him smile back slightly, but I wasn’t sure. So this explained the mean behavior more or less. But not that angry kiss…  
Hanzo then turned back to head in the little wooden house and he took out an old mat that looked weary, but when he unfolded it, and laid it on the ground it looked big enough for the both of us to sit down on it.  
And this was exactly what happened. I followed him when he positioned himself on one side of the mat and I sat beside him. His position was this cross legged lotus (or what the heck is it called…?) While I only sat there, hugging my knees.

–So… do I need to copy you?

–No– he said as he closed his eyes, like he was already gone far away.– You only need to find the most comfortable position. 

I wriggled around for a bit and tried to sit like him, but my ankles hurt that way so I decided to sit casually. 

–So what do I do now?

–Nothing. Just… do nothing. Empty your mind. Relax your body. 

–Listen to the wind?– I tried to guess the next instruction but I was wrong.

–Listen to yourself– Hanzo said, sounding so much wiser than I felt right now. 

Then he fell silent and I looked at him for a short second to see how he does it. How he breathes and stuff. But the second became a bit longer as I couldn’t tear my eyes off of his beautiful face. He didn’t look that composed now, but he looked a lot softer… a lot closer than he ever did before. The wind played with his hanging hair, those wild locks that were not bound together on his back. His facial muscles relaxed and he lost that stern feature he always seemed to have whatever he did.  
His strong chest rose and fell slowly like he was asleep. And while staring at him I completely forgot that he wasn’t actually sleeping. He was alert like a cat. He didn’t need to look at me to ask:

–You should be watching yourself. Why are you watching me?

–Eh…– I swallowed in shock and felt my face burn up. –I… think… watching you relax makes me calm as well– I came up with the lamest explanation.

–Ignore all distractions– as he said it with a little smirk my blush deepened, but he couldn’t see (or could he?!), and Hanzo continued to talk like it was some mantra or something he learned by heart– See that which is unseen. There is beauty in simplicity.

–Who said these things? Where are these from?– I asked curiously. 

–From my mother– he answered simply. –My father taught me to fight determinedly, but my mother showed me how to gain back the balance.

–And she had a fine taste in clothes as well– I smiled at him again then looked away, not wanting to sound rude or anything, just an observation. I expected no reaction but I suddenly heard a huff. No, a chuckle! As I looked back at him I saw him laughing at what I said! 

–I never found interest in her clothes– he told me as he still smiled– But they look beautiful on you.

Oh. Oh my God… Did he really tell me…? He totally did. I lost the ability to talk, or to look him in the eyes. I reacted though, unintentionally, turning the brightest crimson.

I heard him chuckle again and then he cleared his throat.

–Focus now. You still have a task to do.

It was almost impossible now to relax, like shit (!) he compliments me with a smile like that and expects me to focus? Oh, my heart.

I pretended to meditate, or tried to do so. He was a better teacher now for sure. A teacher I wanted to impress. I focused on my breath, on calming down. I heard the river’s running, felt the cool wind on my blushed face and I could smell flowers too, and sometimes the minty scent of Hanzo’s clothes. But I didn’t want to focus on that now. Only my breath. Inhale… exhale. Until I waited for my Master’s next instruction.  
Instead I got a question from him soon.

–What are you thinking about?

Anything but you?– I wanted to say immediately, because his new flirty lines made me anything but relaxed, but that could come off as rude so I told him something else.

–My breathing. I’m focusing on my inhales and exhales.

–That is good– Hanzo approved. He never told me though what I should think about, really.

–What do you think about when meditating?

–Hm?–I heard him get a little startled at my question. –…Usually I think about things that are important to me. Things I want to protect.

–Like family? Or money?– I asked, trying to make him more specific about it. I wanted to do it as well as I could now. I didn’t expect his answer, though, not in a hundred years.

–Yes. Like those… or like You.

My eyes flew open immediately but I couldn’t look anywhere but before me, blinking in shock. 

–Like… me?– I whispered the question like there was a chance I heard it wrong and now it would be very awkward.

–Yes.

As he spelled out the magic word I couldn’t help myself anymore. I looked at him, my face showing all of my emotions. I absolutely forgave him for every little mean thing he did to me and all I felt was joy. I must have looked like a total fool in love, but at least it was true. Hanzo’s expression was a lot more low-key than mine, but that smirk and the little sparkle with the slightest hesitation in his eyes told me I was not wrong when I leaned in and kissed him on the lips.  
He waited for me now, didn’t even lean closer until I closed the distance between us. He wanted to give me the freedom he didn’t grant me earlier. He wanted me to choose this way, to choose him.  
He immediately deepened the kiss though, like he had been waiting for this since I was, and grabbed my shoulder to pull me closer after gaining the confidence he needed. Our tongues met in the process and I felt electrified all over when he sucked on my lower lip. It was the same passion what I saw in him yesterday when he was intimidating and even when he mocked me. Was it the same feeling burning behind those breath-taking hazel eyes then as well?  
His skin was so hot when I touched his neck and I heard him sigh silently and sweetly in between breaths so it totally came as a cold shower when I heard a clicking noise from relatively close to my head. I only knew that noise from movies. It was like when somebody makes a gun ready to fire.  
And it was exactly what it seemed to be.


	10. FYI / I'm still alive, only busy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No chapter yet, sorry!

Hello my Dear Readers!

Sorry for not posting a new chapter for this long. I started to work for the first time in my life and I'm very tired when I get home usually. This is my excuse, hopefully I will get used to it and in a couple of weeks I will be able to have control over my life again :)

I promise to continue the story, just give me a little time, please!

Thank you for the amazing feedback and help you gave me :) 

Keep loving the Shimadas, and be prepared for a little action -and a new character ;) You are not going to like him :D 

 

Love and hugs,

Wingswinger (Actually, it's Lori)


	11. Genji is with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Shimada brothers unite for a glorious goal after the father arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back!!! I missed you guys so much. Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. I hope you like my new chapter ;)  
> It's a little short but it will be a new beginning for me!  
> I'll try to update soon(er) now, and regularly. No promises, though. 
> 
> After the POV change, every conversation happens in Japanese :D Although I don't have the skills to write it that way so please use your imagination :D 
> 
> Hugs, everyone :) And check Hanzo's new skin (Retribution). Oh my holy dragon. I'd sell my soul for that one!

It was like a dream turning into a nightmare. I only felt a hand grabbing my hair aggressively and it surely wasn’t belonging to my sweet Hanzo.

–Bingo!– I could hear a guy talking, voice lacking seriousness. –How predictable… – He said in English, then he switched to Japanese and said something to Hanzo whose face was painted with horror. I constantly felt the cold barrel pressing against my temple as the stranger pulled me into a standing position.

–Don’t you dare… – Hanzo gritted his teeth in anger as the man started to move me. I saw now that he was not alone, lots of guards followed him with guns in hand. He was tossing me in the direction of the forest, still keeping me close, aiming at me. I could see his face now. It was a Japanese guy, older and taller than Hanzo, his hair was painted red and his face was covered in scars.

–Don’t I dare? You broke a promise, Hanzo. I will set her free once you do what you have to do.

–I did not make any promises to you– Hanzo stated, taking a step closer. The guards raised their guns as one immediately. I still couldn’t bring myself to say a word I got so scared. 

–You probably didn’t– the red haired bad guy shrugged, still pointing the gun at me. 

–But the Shimada clan did– I noticed another man now, a lot older and dressed in the finest suit I’ve ever seen. Hanzo’s eyes widened in shock.  
–F-father…?– Hanzo whimpered.  
–Thank you, Sojiro. Now teach that boy obedience– the man said and pulled me away grabbing my arm strongly.  
I didn’t know where they were taking me, but all I could think about was the absolute panic I saw in Hanzo’s eyes the last time I could look at him.

POV CHANGE – Genji  
Aaaaargh. Hangover sucked. Genji knew that pretty well by this time, but he still got shitfaced drunk quite often. Well, everytime he partied, to be precise. He wanted to just lay there in his bed and never get up that day as well, but Mia kindly pulled his curtains open and let the light do its job. It creeped into his vision through his eyelids and he felt like dying immediately. And what Mia told him didn’t make him feel better one single bit.

–Genji, your father left a message saying he would come here today.

–What the hell does he want here?!– was his response, feeling vomit crawling up from his stomach. 

–You will see soon– Mia responded while changing Genji’s sheets, pulling the bedclothes from under him. Genji got up in a hurry and told the woman coldly:

–My apologies– and he suddenly slipped out of the room before he could be sick on his own furniture.  
After getting rid of the unwanted content of his stomach Genji felt the need to put an ice-bag on his head. It wetted his green curls but now appearance was the last thing he worried himself about. In the kitchen the cook asked him if he wanted breakfast. His stomach growled threateningly so he politely refused. And then he caught a glimpse of two man walking toward the house, both of their movements really familiar to him. Shit, he was already here! Argh. Fuck.  
Genji’s father was walking in front of his older son like a king before his servant. Hanzo’s head was down, looking awfully defeated. Genji knew this scenario all too well, but something seemed to be off now. Like it contained too much emotion. Hanzo’s expression was too lively. He just…  
As Genji got lost in his thoughts suddenly he heard the front door. He took a deep breath but didn’t bother to go out to greet the oldest Shimada. Secretly he hoped that his father wouldn’t bother to search for him as he always cared about Hanzo only.  
But the green haired dude grew curious as for what the old man came for, so he placed his ear on the kitchen wall and started to listen.

–… to remember your duties! And THIS is your duty, my Son.

–Understood– Hanzo said but his voice sounded like it was deeper than ever. Like an evil version of Hanzo did the speaking. Genji shuddered at his own imagination.

–So what will you do?– the father’s voice was not questioning. It felt like he was testing Hanzo’s determination towards something that Sojiro considered the duty of a Shimada.

–I will marry Sora Hiroki.  
Genji’s mouth fell open suddenly and he placed the ice-bag on the table. Sora Hiroki from the Hiroki dinasty? So that was his plan! An arranged marriage. Too bad Hanzo was in love with the English girl. Oh, well, where was she, actually? It was already half past 12.  
At this very moment Genji heard steady footsteps approaching and he immediately straigthened up like he was only looking out through the window. He didn’t realize how he was trying to compensate for being in such a miserable state in the presence of his father. Genji always played it cool and never kept the rules or the customs of the Shimadas. He still felt the need inside to impress his father.  
The door swang and the older man was standing there.

–Ah. Hello, Father.

–Genji. Looking wretched as always. Such a shame!– his brows drew closer in disapproval. Genji saw Hanzo stopping at the door, looking down still. 

–Hey, have you seen– Genji stood from his chair, but his brother suddenly waved forcefully to stop his sentence.

–No.

–Oh… o-kay… –Genji knew that there was something going on, but how could he find out?

–Genji, go to the main hall and search for a book titled „The heritage”!– his father commanded.

–What do you need it for?– the young one wondered.

–To teach you a lesson. Read chapter 54.

–Sure– Genji shrugged dramatically and stepped out of the kitchen, bypassing his irritated brother. They shared a glance at eachother, then Hanzo went after his father.  
Genji –of course didn’t give a shit about the book– but was curious of what has happened. Especially after he visited Arlene’s room and it was absolutely empty.  
Non of the servants knew anything about her, only one of them could recall seeing her with Hanzo earlier, in the morning. Genji went out to search for her in the garden, but other than humming insects and colorful birds he didn’t find a single soul out there. When he came back he realized that Hanzo’s door was closed, even though he remembered seeing it earlier, it was left open.  
He needed to know what was going on so he made a step he hardly ever dared: he stepped inside his brother’s room.  
For his biggest surprise Hanzo didn’t even notice his presence. He was packing some things together in a bag, most of them were parts of his bow and arrow set. And some shurikens as well.

–Hey, are you going somewhere with Father?– Genji dared to ask. Hanzo didn’t even look at him.– Hey…! Hanzo– he grabbed his older brother’s wrist and now the man looked at Genji with mad determination in his eyes.

–The Hirokis took Arlene. I am going to save her.

–What? Why?! Because…the arranged marriage, right? That is why you two were chased! That’s why you brought her here. They thought you two were together!

–Let go of me– Hanzo jerked away his hand from Genji and searched for something in the room, anger clouding his senses.

–Did you ask Father for help?

–He arranged all this. It’s his fault they took her– he explained still searching.

–What?! Is he insane?!

Hanzo suddenly hit his table with his clenched fist to relieve some tension and Genji jumped a little at the sound.

–A-are you looking for this?– Genji raised an old sword shyly he took from the wall while talking earlier.

–Give it to me…– Hanzo wanted to tear it away from him but the little ninja was faster.

–I am coming with you– Genji stated without question, proudly.

–You are nothing but a fool. You won’t be helping– Hanzo didn’t mean those words. And Genji knew it.

–Oh, but two fools are better than only one, am I not right?– he smirked when he heard Hanzo’s agreeing huff.  
They were going to save her tonight when their father will be busy meeting the head of the Hiroki clan.


End file.
